Les précieuses ridicules
by Kandai
Summary: Iron Man 2. Elle est ridicule à rougir ainsi mais diable, qu'est-ce que Natalie met comme crème de jour pour que sa peau paraisse si douce ? Femslash. One-Shot. Cadeau à Rori H. Nemuri.


**Crédits** - Marvel Universe, MCU (et un clin d'oeil à Molière)  
**Base** - Iron Man (Movies)  
**Rating** - K+  
**Spécial** - Basé sur un prompt de Rori H. Nemuri : _Iron Man 2, Natasha/Pepper, cancans de bureau_.

**Note** - Ca mange pas de pain, c'est ni long ni folichon mais c'est du femslash. Joyeux anniversaire en avance à mon Empress du mal :3 Des intéressés pour une suite NC-17 ? Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Les précieuses ridicules**

* * *

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'anormal avec le teint parfait de Natalie.

Pas que Pepper détestât ses taches de rousseur qui avaient plus d'une fois été qualifiées d'adorables par les quelques rendez-vous d'un soir qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie – et le quelques était bien là pour mettre de l'emphase sur la rareté de tels rendez-vous car essayez, vous, de garder une vie sentimentale quand vous étiez l'assistante privée de Tony-mon-égo-est-plus-grand-que-le-soleil Stark, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, l'exercice restait titanesque – mais elle ne pouvait définitivement pas retenir le pincement de jalousie devant la peau de pêche à peine rehaussée de fond de teint qu'arborait sa collègue rousse. Si elle-même pouvait être qualifiée d'adorable, qu'est-ce qu'une femme comme _Natalie_ devait recevoir comme compliments ?

Pepper pouvait bien en trouver un ou deux dans la seconde, tiens.

— Vous me dévisagez, lança la concernée d'une voix doucement moqueuse, sans lever le nez des documents dans lesquels elle était plongée.

Au temps pour la discrétion. Pepper tiqua mais tenta de ne pas paraître trop gênée de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit par l'objet de ses pensées. Avant de se renfrogner sur son écran, la PDG se sentit tout de même le devoir d'expliquer.

— Désolée, je ne voulais pas… c'est juste que… je me demandais quel genre de crème de jour vous utilisiez.

Natalie plissa le nez et leva les yeux de son dossier, hésitant manifestement entre surprise et amusement. Pepper, quant à elle, essayait de faire en sorte à ce que l'écran de son ordinateur cachât son traître de visage qui devait certainement avoir pris une jolie couleur cramoisie à l'heure qu'il était. Fichue journée.

— Pepper, votre peau est parfaite, rétorqua Natalie d'un ton un peu moins brusque.

— Pas si Tony continue à vouloir me donner des cheveux blancs avant l'âge, grogna la patronne en se passant une main lasse sur le front. Soudainement, elle était fatiguée du comportement de gamin de son insupportable supérieur et ami, regrettant encore sa décision de ne pas lui avoir collé deux baffes bien senties lorsqu'il était réapparu, la bouche en cœur, des excuses à moitié formées sur les lèvres et des fraises pour se faire pardonner.

Des _fraises_, le salaud. Il s'en était tiré à bien trop bon compte, au final.

— Monsieur Stark a beaucoup de chance, commenta l'autre rousse avec une certaine raideur et pour peu que Pepper puisse en juger, Natalie avait l'air d'être autant remontée contre son patron qu'elle. Vous ne devriez pas vous faire trop de souci à son sujet, Mademoiselle Potts : peu importe le pétrin dans lequel il s'est mis, vous pouvez être sûre qu'il fera tout pour s'en sortir.

Il y avait du vrai dans les paroles de Natalie – après tout, Tony était bien revenu de cet enfer en Afghanistan et de situations toutes plus désastreuses les unes que les autres auparavant – mais il ne lui semblait pas tout à fait juste de vivre dans un monde où elle ne s'inquiétait pas sur le sort de cet idiot au moins dix heures par semaine.

Et encore, dans les bons jours. Ce qui n'était certainement pas l'adjectif qui convenait d'associer aux semaines infernales qu'elle venait d'essuyer. Pepper soupira derechef et frotta vigoureusement ses yeux fatigués : Tony allait vraiment la tuer. A moins qu'elle ne se décide à l'achever d'abord, à coups de pelle dans la figure. L'idée lui paraissait soudain très séduisante.

— Pepper, appela Natalie, une pointe de souci perçant dans l'interpellation.

La PDG ne releva pas la tête, devinant sans mal les traits figés de l'assistante, sans doute dans l'une de ses postures sévères et terriblement attirantes qu'elle aimait à prendre lorsque quelque chose la contrariait. Et attirante était bien le mot adéquat. Cette crème de jour fonctionnait vraiment à merveille combinée au léger fond de teint de la rousse pulpeuse, surtout en contre-jour et…

…

Elle était définitivement fatiguée.

— Pepper, vous vous sentez bien ? demanda Natalie qui soudainement, s'était retrouvée juste à trois pas d'elle et avait posé une main sur son épaule.

Pepper dut faire un effort surhumain pour empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues et ce n'était pas peu dire quand on fréquentait régulièrement Tony-je-fais-des-choses-embarrassantes-tout-le-tem ps Stark.

— Juste un coup de fatigue, Natalie. Je me fais trop de souci.

La rousse pinça ses lèvres ourlées d'un délicat rouge et Pepper se surprit à ouvrir les siennes en réponse, à laisser son regard vagabonder sur ces deux lobes de chair qu'elle devinait fermes et un peu tendres à la fois. Non pas qu'elle espérât un jour confirmer ces observations mais il était vrai que, sous cet angle-là…

… Définitivement _épuisée_, oui. Tony la tuerait avant qu'elle n'atteigne son prochain anniversaire si ça continuait. A moins qu'il ne se décidât à lui apporter ces haïssables fraises le jour venu et qu'elle ne finît par perdre son sang-froid pour balancer son insupportable patron du haut d'une fenêtre.

Haute, la fenêtre. De préférence.

— Vous vous surmenez un peu trop à mon goût, Mademoiselle Potts, déclara Natalie d'une voix posée, en appuyant légèrement sur son nom, roulant le 's' à la manière d'un serpent et un instant, Pepper se surprit à penser que oui, sa collègue avait tout des prédateurs reptiliens qui fixaient leur proie pendant des heures avant de mordre aussi vite que l'éclair.

Pepper se donnait la désagréable impression de ressembler à un poison rouge, à force de se rendre cramoisie de gêne et d'ouvrir la bouche comme une dinde. Collectant sa dignité, la PDG de Stark Industries porta une main à sa tempe qu'elle massa un instant, histoire de se débarrasser de sa migraine qu'elle pouvait presque qualifier de permanente.

— Vous devriez prendre un peu de temps pour vous, cette semaine, suggéra Natalie en mordillant la pointe du stylo qu'elle tenait. Décompresser. Faire ces choses ridicules que font les filles en dépression comme manger des crèmes glacées ou regarder _Le journal de Bridget Jones_…

Elle semblait légèrement hésitante dans son affirmation, comme si peu renseignée sur la chose, et cela amena un sourire aux lèvres de Pepper. Le teint magnifique, certes.

— Vous ne semblez pas très familière avec le concept de détente, vous non plus, Natalie.

— Oh, je ne pratique pas _ce genre_ de détente, commenta sa vis-à-vis en haussant un sourcil.

Pepper retint un toussotement devant l'image mentale qui s'imposa à son esprit. Les lèvres de Natalie s'étirèrent en un léger rictus et la demoiselle se retrouva penchée soudainement vers Pepper, une moue joueuse sur ses lèvres parfaites.

— Je parlais de ma pratique des arts martiaux.

La PDG grogna et cacha son embarras derrière sa main libre. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu porter un panneau en lettres clignotantes sur le front qu'elle n'en serait pas moins lisible. Natalie se montra étrangement magnanime en reculant d'un pas mais le sourire resta, prédateur et avec un rien de sauvagerie qui faisait monter le rouge aux joues d'une Pepper qui, pour le coup, portait son surnom comme un charme.

— Hum, peut-être pourrons-nous trouver un terrain d'entente.

La PDG haussa un sourcil, dubitative.

— Manger des glaces devant Bridget Jones et dépenser ensuite toutes les calories que nous aurons gagnées en pratiquant des arts martiaux ?

Natalie sembla pensive un instant, illusion parfaite de quelqu'un pesant le pour et le contre Pepper dut retenir un rire. Leur petit jeu était d'un ridicule consommé mais bon sang, cela lui faisait un _bien fou_.

Elle ne savait pas ce que Tony avait fait mais elle lui en devait une, pour une fois – oh, l'idée était tellement décalée que le rire lui monta à la gorge, une fois de plus. Sa collègue, visiblement conquise par l'humeur légère qui avait pris place dans leur bureau, retint le sien avec une bien mauvaise volonté et poursuivit, inhabituellement badine :

— Je pensais plutôt à un dîner mais si vous préférez une crème glacée…

Pepper cligna des yeux.

— Un dîner ?

— Mauvaise idée, sans doute, recula Natalie, soudain un peu contrite.

— Oh non, non, pas du tout. Je… j'ai simplement été… vous m'avez prise par surprise.

Ridicule. Elle était complètement ridicule : même si pour sa défense, c'était la première fois qu'une fille venait de lui proposer un rendez-vous (si du moins c'en était un). Sa partenaire, visiblement au-delà de ce genre de considérations sémantiques, pinça ses lèvres carmin d'un air satisfait et se redressa sans brusquerie, les yeux sombres toujours rivés sur la directrice assise.

— Alors, dîner ? Ce soir ? Vous êtes libre ?

— En principe, fit Pepper, si Tony n'a pas d'urgence, je veux dire…

— Je m'occupe de Monsieur Stark, ronronna la rousse en sortant son téléphone de sa manche. Il devra apprendre à se comporter comme un grand garçon pendant une soirée, j'en ai peur, mais il me doit une faveur, après tout.

Pepper préféra ignorer la dernière information. Ce que Natalie et Tony faisaient ensemble ne la regardait certainement pas et elle n'avait guère envie de s'en mêler.

Du moins pas maintenant.

— Ce soir, donc ? reprit-elle. Vingt heures ?

— Vingt heures, confirma Natalie en rangeant le rectangle de plastique. Je peux passer vous prendre, si vous voulez : il y a un restaurant pas très loin que j'apprécie tout particulièrement et…

Elle s'interrompit, à nouveau pensive.

— Ou nous pouvons aller où vous voulez. C'est votre soirée de décompression, au final.

Pepper considéra la chose un instant avant d'hausser les épaules. C'était sa soirée, après tout, et Natalie avait l'air indécemment enthousiaste à l'idée de l'emmener.

— Non, ce… c'est parfait comme ça. Vingt heures chez moi.

Elle faillit ajouter « Ne soyez pas en retard » mais préféra s'en abstenir. Natalie n'avait jamais été que ponctuelle, si sa performance au travail pouvait être considérée comme facteur de qualité, et puis, ce n'était qu'un dîner entre filles. Même si cela sonnait un peu comme un rendez-vous. Juste un peu.

Oh et puis _flûte_ !

— Natalie, interpella Pepper, consciente d'avoir le cou écrevisse.

Laquelle se retourna à moitié, ses jolies lèvres ourlées dans une grimace satisfaite.

— C'est un rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?

La rousse flamboyante se contenta de lui lancer un clin d'œil en retour et sortit de la pièce d'un pas léger, une pile de documents toujours bien serrée contre son chemisier. Pepper jura silencieusement entre ses dents en pensant à sa stupide peau sensible qui rougissait pour un rien et à ce fichu sourire en coin que Natalie lui avait lancé avant de prendre la clé des champs.

Oh.

Elle avait _définitivement_ un rendez-vous.


End file.
